A Change In The Forest
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: Something changes, especially when Much notices 2 new arrivals! Someone else is back! After series 2! Will&Djaq, Much&OC, Allan&OC, Little John&Alice and I'd really love to say Robin&Marian...but she's dead...sobs! Or is she?
1. Meeting

**_Well, I'd quite like if this happened to belong to me...but unfortunately its only the plot I own!_**

Robin, Much, Allan and John had stepped into their camp to a huge suprise. It had been a month since they had since Marian had died and Will and Djaq had decided to stay behind.

"Will! Djaq! You're back, it's so good to see you!" Much yelled, alerting the others to their existance.

Everyone raced to hug them in return, but Djaq held up her hands, stopping them, "Stop, we have a suprise for you!"

"You're Married!" John yelled.

"You're getting married?" Much asked after they shook their heads.

"We made plans, as you know, to go to Marians grave every day, for all of you..." She looked at Robin, who had tears in his eyes, "But the first day we got there, these soldiers were crowding around, and so we asked them what was going on." She continued in her accented voice.

"And, they said someone had heard screaming coming from one of the graves, so they dug it up and pulled out a young girl!" Will carried on.

"We offered to take care of her, and we decided the best thing to do was bring her to you!" Djaq continued, squeezing Will's hand in hope.

Allan smirked, he'd caught on, a young girl! This did seem obviously rehearsed, afterall they kept speaking at correct times, it was almost as if they'd planned it! Yep, he decided, he understood!

"So, you thought that we could take care of a girl? Able to? Do you think we have time?" Much spoke up.

"How young is this girl?" Allan asked, just to make sure, he wanted to know he was right!

"About 20...I guess!" Djaq said, dragging Will up and over to a corner of the camp, a very dark, deep corner!

"About 20?" John repeated, shaking his head with a laugh, now he understood!

"Yeah and here she is!" Djaq said with a smile.

**_A Jonas Armstrong or a Harry Lloyd to any who can guess who the girl is!_**

**_Please review XD_**


	2. Greeting

**_Thankyou ever so much to my reviewers...or one's so far! I'm updating this quicker than I thought because I can't get on the internet for the next week...sobs! So I'm afraid you'll have to wait until next week for the third and possibly last part!_**

**_And...yes you got it right Mountiegirl, Me-Lissa1991, KeepingAmused and littlemissmaster! Have the character of your choice!_**

**_Again they don't belong to me...because I'm giving them away...stupid me! Could we share????_**

**_And anyway on with the story!_**

And, she pulled out a girl wearing a white dress, with green eyes and black hair, out of that dark, deep corner.

"I knew it!" Allan and John shouted, rushing over to her and hugging her.

"B-but...no..." Robin muttered, stepping closer, and taking his wife in his arms, as she giggled in delight, "Lady Marian of Lockley!" He laughed.

"Hello, My Husband!" She said, and then they kissed.

Djaq looked up at Will and pulled him in closer, snuggling into him.

"You're alive!" Robin shouted after a while.

"Yes Robin, and I can't wait to see the Sheriff and Guy's reaction! This will be fun!" She laughed.

"I'm not being funny, but wouldn't that be awfully stupid of you, Lady Marian?" Allan butted in.

"Relax, besides, my doctor told me I should rest a while...a long while..." She looked over at Djaq, who blushed slightly.

"Good, because you're not leaving me again, I love you Marian of mine!" Robin said, brushing their noses together.

"I love you, too, Robin Hood of Locksley! Oh reminds me, Djaq, Will has something he want's to ask you!" She smiled.

Will and Djaq both looked up at Marian, one confused, the other slightly angry, and then they looked at eachother, Will shrugged, and then said,

"Well, I've got the perfect audience..." and then he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Marry me?" he asked, Djaq beant down next to him, smiling, put her hands on his face and kissed him,

"Yes, Will Scarlet, I will! How could I not?"

**_Just thought you all deserved some Will/Djaq moments of sweetness!_**

**_Please review XD_**


	3. Teasing

**_Woo! Next chapter, and yes I maaged to get on a lot quicker than I thought I would...my dad lies!...now once you've read this, I want ideas with what to do next, because although I know what I want to do...I want to drag it on a while! Because my stories have never been verily chaptered, so I thought I'm going to make the happy ending at least the 7th chapter...so yeah, I'm not giving away my plots, so want to help me, review and I'll explain and you can help me! Thanks! XD_**

**_And again on with the story!_**

A few weeks later, Djaq decided Marian was allowed out and the gang decided she should have some fun!

They all wandered over to the castle, sneaking in by the usual knocking out guards with just a few punches.

They found out where the Sheriff and Guy were hidden and walked towards the room, they knocked the guards out and they all walked in, taking care to hide Marian.

"What do you want? If your here for revenge, try and get us...Lady Marian deserved it!" The Sheriff shouted, he was sat at his long table, flask of red wine in hand, Guy had abruptly stood, guarding the Sheriff with his sword.

"Relax...we don't need revenge, well at least not until the King comes home! Besides, we only came to talk!" Robin shouted back.

"Talk...? About what? What do you want?" Guy asked.

"I don't want anything, my wife does!" Robin laughed, as Marian walked through the crowd of smelly outlaws.

"Hello!" she laughed, Guy dropped his sword, and the Sheriff choked on the sip of wine he'd just taken.

Finally Guy found his voice, "You're alive?!?"and then he collapsed, from shock. The Sheriff looked down at Guy and then up at Marian and said,

"You really do have a powerful presence, either that or you hit him really fast, I just didn't see...anyway get out before I call my guards!"

Marian laughed and then they all turned to leave, at the door Marian turned around and said, "It's good to know I'm useful for something...ooh scratch that, I'm fantastic at many things, Afterall, you never did find out who the Night Watch Man was...She was a woman as it turns out! Oh, check his head...or not, eith way, but it's bleeding!" and as an after thought she added, "Oh and thank you, if he hadn't tried to kill me, I wouldn't be married to Robin, tell him that when he wakes up!" and then she skipped -yes actually skipped- away, laughing.

They were walking through Nottingham, and Marian wasn't hiding now! Everyone had known she had died, but nope, here she was walking through the village of Nottingham, completely and utterly alive! And, everyone was rejoicing, Robin would finally be happier now.

Mutterings of, 'Isn't that Lady Marian?', 'I suppose that is why Robin's been happier lately...', 'They're married aren't they?' travelled through the small town.

When they were halfway to the gate, they heard a shout from the Sheriff, and they all turned around, to hear him shout, "SOMEONE GET ME A DOCTOR!"

They all laughed loudly, and Robin lifted Marian up in a Bridal lift, and ran with her all the way to the forest, finally dropping her and pushing her to a tree, tackling each other through a kiss, wondering what to do next...all these special gifts came with being married, Marian thought to herself, with a smile, she giggled into their kiss, and dragged him further into the forest, noting the fact that Djaq and Will were watching in shock at the Public Display of Affection, as the others had all ran ahead. Djaq looked at Will and tugged onto his hand, and kissing him before pulling him back to camp.

**_Please review...about what I said earlier and the story! XD_**


	4. Planning

**_Well, thank you ever so much to DeanParker, who gave me this wonderful idea! I love you!! Thanks to all of my reviewers, and favourites and stuff! I love you all! I no longer need any help as Dean has given me the pefect middle part!_**

**_Anyway please read on!_**

Back in the Castle, The Sheriff had just had Guy removed to his chambers. He still hadn't woken up, not that Vaysey was worried, The Sheriff convinced himself, although he thought, he did need Guy around, not that...what was his name, Allan, had left! The Traitor, he thought, as he poured himself a genourous amount of wine into his flask. Ah, life was good, he thought to himself, no Guy going round moaning about how he'd killed his Love! Well, he thought, maybe just this once he would be kind to Guy, and not tell him she was married! He put his wine down, and tapped his fingers together, with a wicked smile, maybe at last he could get Robin!

He looked up as a sleepy Guy walked in, he put his hands down, but carried on smiling.

"Finally woken up I see! Nice sleep?" He asked evilly.

"She's seriously back then?" Gisborne asked, sitting down in the nearest chair.

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll be willing to try and win her back, although you're going to have to try a lot harder! After all, you did kill her, and she is with Robin hood and his band of outlaws! So, come on Giz! Get your act together, and win her back!" He shouted, as he got up and left the room, leaving Guy holding his hands to his ears, it seemed he had a headache!

* * *

Guy was pacing up and down Marian's old Chambers, he'd done this often, just hoping that maybe one day she'd be there, and he would laugh with joy at the fact he hadn't really killed her...well he hadn't, he thought, she was in the forest, with those outlaws, and he needed to rescue her! He had escaped doing any duties that day, the Sheriff had decided to let him off, mainly because he thought, that if Guy thought of a plan to get Marian, he would also get Robin...except he had nothing!

A bit later though, after lying down on Marian's old bed, it came to him, grab the next outlaw to venture in, and plan to hang them, therefore getting Marian back, as she come's to save them...bringing Robin to him! Brilliant, he thought!

* * *

"OI! Much, John, go to the village, and get us some more bandages, will you?" Robin shouted across the camp, at Djaq's orders. Marian still needed to be bandaged up occassionally.

Much nodded, and John followed him.

When they reached Nottingham, however, Much saw a figure run past him screaming, and then as Much rushed over to help them, someone covered his mouth. And, then he knew no more as he felt a thump against his head. The last thing he saw was John running away.

* * *

Much woke up in the Dungeons, and looked around, everything was slightly blurry, due to the fact he still felt slightly tired. But he knew Gisborne was stood before him, Much shuffled backwards, into the wall. He was stuck!

* * *

John ran the fastest he had ever run in his life, he reached the camp within ten minutes, and shouted over at Robin, "Robin, you've got to help, Much has been taken...everything just went crazy, people screaming...I just ran, we needed help...I saw...Much...knocked out!" He breathed, leaning on his pole, out of breath.

Robin, wide eyed with shock at the thought of his best friend in danger, suddenly alert, rushed around making plans. It was all his fault!

**_Please review! XD_**


	5. Talking

**_Next chapter is up! Thank you again to DeanParker, who helped me figure out what to do with this! And, thank you to all my reviewers! Sorry, you'll find out what's happened to Much in the next chapter...sorry Much lovers! But I can say one thing...he's not DEAD!! Yet...HA!_**

Djaq and Marian had gone to the river, just after Much and John had left, and so, had not been there for all the commotion. It was still morning, and Marian had not been feeling well, she hadn't been feeling well any morning for about a week now. Djaq was getting suspicious.

While watching Marian quickly dash away, to throw up in a bush, Djaq smiled lightly, although she knew she shouldn't be smiling at someone's misfortune, especially that of Marian's, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't believe that this could be possible! Especially, from where she was stabbed, but Djaq was greatful, to God and Allah, afterall, he had blessed Marian and Robin...well, at least she thought so!

When Marian had come back, she sat down, and Djaq joined her, Marian was feeling really rough at the moment, and Djaq had an inkling why, and Marian knew it! "Come on then, tell me what's wrong with me!" She laughed.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's possible...have you been...sleeping with Robin?" Djaq asked uncomfortably.

"Uh...why? No, you're not...seriously...you think I'm...pregnant?" Marian stuttered.

Djaq nodded her head, and Marian closed her eye's and looked down, this wasn't good, how could she tell Robin, and how was this possible? Hadn't she been stabbed in her womb? Seeming to be able to tell what Marian was thinking about, Djaq shrugged, and said, "Marian, I'm not sure how this is possible, but I think you are...in fact all the sign's and pointing to yes!"

"Oh, no...no chance you know how far along I am?" Marian questioned.

"I can't tell, sorry..." Djaq said apologetically. Suddenly they both heard feet rushing to them, they turned around to see Will and Allan, looking flustered, Will ran to Djaq and told her what had happened to Much, suddenly they were all running back to camp, getting ready to leave, and seriously hurt whoever got in the way!

Djaq turned to Marian, and shook her head, Marian couldn't go, not while carrying babe...Djaq thought about it for a moment, a thought came to her, as much as she wanted to help Much, she needed to make sure Marian and her possible babe, were safe, and so, she bent over double, and pretended to look really ill, it was Much or Marian, one, or two...And, she was sure the men could sort them out and get Much back. Marian and Will rushed over, Marian realising what she was doing, and Will thinking his Love was seriously ill, he picked her up and carried her to her bed, and lay her down, Djaq looked up at him smiling, she'd explain it later, "Will, thank you, Love, but go, Marian _will_ stay with me!" Will nodded, and hurried after the others, all looking back with confusion as to why the women weren't coming.

Once she was sure they were out of view, Djaq sat up, and Marian scowled, "What was that for? I was fine!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I cannot leave you and a baby to fight, what if he tries to kill you again!" Djaq argued. Marian looked down, it was her fault!

**_Some happiness for Marian and Robin? Perhaps...Please review XD_**


	6. Rescuing

**_Still doesn't belong to me! Diana, is my character though, and it's all so that DeanParker, can have Much, because she helped me so much! Thank you so much to my reviewers, carrying on reviewing, and I'll carry on writing!_**

Robin, Will, Allan and John kept on running until they reached the Castle walls. As soon as they got there, they could see a gathering, all surrounded around the gallows, and there stood Much, and the Sheriff, and of course Guy of Gisborne, who happened to be looking around the crowd for a certain Maid Marian, whom, of course he could not see, and Robin realised he was getting angry.

Guy looked around, none of them were there! Had they not heard the news of Much's capture? He turned to the Sheriff and shook his head, who toothily grinned. Even better, he thought, when suddenly, an arrow flew at him and knocked him off his feet! The Sheriff looked up at Guy, who ran to help him up, and growled at him, "You said you couldn't see them!"

"Well, I couldn't...I...erm...still can't..." Guy abruptly fell over, and as he looked up, Much was gone, and as he looked at the gates, he was sat on a horse, grinning widely, and then he realised, "THAT'S MY HORSE! GET THEM!" He shouted at the guards, who weren't listening, and as he looked back at Robin and his gang, they were all gone, and Robin was waving and shouting,

"Thank you, Guy! First you allow me and Marian to marry and then you free Much...you know you love us really!" And he grinned and rode away.

Guy turned around angrily, and looked at the Sheriff, who was cowering slightly, "THEY'RE MARRIED?!? AND, YOU KNEW ABOUT IT, DIDN'T YOU! YOU B-" And, with that, he ran at the Sheriff, who in turn ran away, all ignoring the crowds joyful laughter ringing in their ear's.

* * *

Now this certainly was a sight, Marian and Djaq thought as they looked on through the edge's of the forest. They laughed joyfully, and turned and ran back to the camp, they didn't want the men to find out that Djaq was fine really!

* * *

As the men abandoned their stolen horse's, they walked towards the camp, when they heard the crunching of leaves behind them, as they all turned around, weapons in hand, they saw three women and a young boy, all whom seemed to be carrying most of their belongings.

Just as Robin was about to ask what they were doing, John gasped, and then, so did one of the women, and the young boy. "Alice, John? What are you doing out here?"

"John...You're alive?" Alice cried, running into his husband's arms. John slowly following, shouting, "Daddy!"

"What are you doing out here?" Robin asked one of the other women.

"We all got thrown out of our 'omes, didn't we! Those rotten men, forced us out!" One of them answered, one was short, but rather loud, and yes, she was loud, Robin stepped away in shock. She had dark brown hair, and the same colour eyes. The other had blonde hair, and blue eyes and was quiet and tall. Robin recognised her, when suddenly, Much rushed forwards and gathered her in his arms,

"Diana, what are you doing here?"

"Much...Robin? You can help us?" Diana asked, "Oh, and this is Iris. She lived in the house next door!"

"Hello! Pleased to meet ya!" She winked at Allan, who was eyeing her up.

"Let's show you to the camp, shall we?" Allan said, walking over to Iris and hooking their arms, while walking towards the camp, where Will and Robin instantly ran to the beds, where Marian appeared to be tending a poorly Djaq.

"Who are they?" Marian asked.

"Oh, My Lady Marian, I thought you were dead...where've you been?" Iris asked running to her.

"Iris, and is that Diana?"

"Yes, My Lady." She answered curtseying.

"None of that nonsence, and I was dead, but I'm alive now!" After a quizical look, Marian explained, and then they explained why they were there.

For a certain Baby, it was a long night, not that the Baby knew that!

_**Any questions? Every one understand? Good! Please review! XD**_


	7. Discussing

**_WOO! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Yeah...sure, wait til you see the end! Anyhoo, thank you reviewers! And, again Thank you DeanParker! Here have a Much! Oh, they don't belong to me yet!_**

As Djaq woke up the next morning, she looked over at Will, and then up at Robin and Marian, pregnant Marian, and decided she wanted to be able to snuggle up with Will every night, and be able to share a bed with him, and not have people go around saying how revolting it was for un-married couples.

As Will looked up at Djaq to meet her gaze, she knew he was thinking the same, they both got up and met in the middle, and as they kissed each other good morning, they knew it was a good day.

They both truned to Robin at the same time, and said, "Marry us, Robin!" They both laughed, and clasped hands.

"You're being serious? Okay, when?" Robin asked, his arms still around Marian.

"Now...Now is a good time!" Djaq said, while Will nodded.

"You mean right now, or today?"

"Right now, we don't need anything fancy, just our friends and each other." Will answered, pulling Djaq closer to him, who's smile, if possible, got even bigger.

"Okay...now it is!" Robin shouted, waking Allan up.

* * *

The day before, when all the men had gone to save Much, Marian and Djaq had come to a decision. Djaq would finally marry Will and Marian would tell Robin about the baby, and so, Marian had to keep her half of the deal.

A few minutes before Robin married Will and Djaq, Marian calmly, or tried to be calm, walked up to Robin, catching Djaq's eye, who was stood behind him, "Robin, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it? You're not sick?" Robin asked anxiously.

"No...well, yes...but no I'm not, Robin I'm full of life, so full in fact, that...Robin...I'm pregnant!" Marian spoke boldly, and had noticed that even with all the racket the men had been making before, it had suddenly gone very quiet.

"Erm...right, am I...hang on, you're being serious aren't you?" Robin stuttered.

"Yes, Robin, you're going to be a Father...is that good or bad?" Marian asked.

"That's...Marian, I love you, and I love our child! That is the best news I've heard in a long time, a part from you actually being alive..."

"Robin, shut up!" Marian said, and she kissed him.

"Congratulation's Marian!" Every one shouted, and Djaq rushed forward to hug her, as if she hadn't known all along!

After they had all hugged her, she turned to Robin and said, "Marry them now, so we have three happily married couples here!" She looked over at John and Alice, and then at Will and Djaq.

An hour later, Will and Djaq had said all their vows, and had their first kiss as a married couple, and everyone was celebrating. Much had drunkenly got up and walked over to Diana, "Come for a walk...just a -hic- walk!" He smirked, the kind of one you'd expect from Allan. After they had disappeared, Allan and Iris disappeared too. Soon it was just the three married couples left, and Little, Little John.

_**What else can you call Little John's son? Please review! XD**_


	8. Disappearing

**_Fairly short one, but I have so much work to do, and I had to finish it just like that...TE HE! Now you have to wait longer XD Please read it! And thank you to my reviewers, and DeanParker, the amazing Diana from these many chapters!_**

The next morning, everyone woke up in the wrong beds, and with terrible headaches. And, all they could remember was that Djaq and Will were married, but everyone had kissed someone the previous night. They just hoped it had been the right person.

Robin had decided on a day of rest for his gang, after all the drinking they had done the previous night, they definately couldn't, or wouldn't be able to do much at all. Much was telling everyone about how he knew Diana and Iris, Robin, who had heard this story a million times, turned to his wife, and dragged her outside, leaving the others to hear about how they had all been kids running around the village...yes, a little alone time with Marian, he thought.

* * *

Back at the castle, Guy was still angry, very, very angry, he hadn't spoken to the Sheriff in a while, and he was getting really bored, and he was starting to hate it. The Sheriff walked into Guy's room, and with a booming voice, he shouted, "You've disobeyed me! I don't know what you've done, but you've done something, I've got a new henchman, you'll be hanged tomorrow, erm...I guess this is goodbye!" He laughed, and then with a sudden girly, high-pitched squee, he coughed loudly and left. Guy stared after him, eyebrow arched, and before the guards could do anything, they were lying crumpled on the floor, and he ran, and ran, and ran, until he hit the forest, and from there, he kept going.

That was the last time anyone ever saw him again, well, anyone from Nottingham anyway.

Guy was gone, and it was as if no one had noticed, or even cared, or maybe it was the Sheriff's doing, but nobody ever mentioned him again. The new man, appeared a week later, and then everything started up again, and when people started disappearing randomly, and when Robin started coming even less, people were worried.

* * *

About three months after Guy had gone, Robin and his gang were sat around the camp, with a heavily pregnant Marian and a Djaq with news, Much and Diana, who had recently married, were sitting with hands around each other, and Allan and Iris were sat talking together, when this sudden gust of wind blew through the camp, they all looked up, and saw the door had flown open, and there stood a man. With several guards. Robin stood up, and grabbed his bow and arrows, the others quickly following, apart from the women, who quickly stepped back into the shadows.

A voice boomed out, "Hold up, we're not here to fight!" And they all stopped moving and gasped.

**_Please review! XD_**


	9. Breaking

**_Finally, penultimate chapter, and for those who don't know what that means, second-to-last! Thank you to all my reviewers, and yes DeanParker, you're married to Much XD _**

A _**clang** _sounded around the camp, as Much dropped his sword, and rushed forwardss to his knees, bowing down to the King of England. Another voice spoke, "Much, get up you fool!" Much looked up in shock, there stood Carter. Everyone rushed forwards, bowing and curtseying to the King and hugging Carter, asking questions.

"You died!" Marian stated,

"And, so did you, My Lady!" King Richard said.

"So, I did," She muttered.

"What, and...erm...how did you get here, your Majesty?" Robin asked.

"After everything, No nonsense, with 'your Majesty's'! And, I'm in disguise!" Giving him a onceover, Robin's gang realised this was indeed correct, afterall, they had thought at first that it was a Black Knight, he could have got in at any Port with no question asked!

Stepping past Much, Diana walked over to the King, curtsied, and said, "Pleasure to meet you, your Majesty, but how are you going to get your throne back, and erm...preferably before Lady Marian pops?" Diana then stumbled back over to Much, who kissed the top of her head.

"Well, Lady Marian certainly is getting big, prehaps, with _Robin Hood and his Merry Men_, we can do it tonight, let's start in Nottingham!" And, with that everyone started planning.

* * *

A few hours later, Robin turned to Marian and said, "I'm sorry Love, but you're staying here!"

Marian looked at Djaq, who glared back, Marian smiled, and opened her mouth, "No, if I'm staying, then so is Djaq! Especially if it's for the Baby!" Will looked up confused, Djaq looked murderous.

"Will," She stuttered, walking towards him, everyone was watching now, "I'm pregnant, we're having a baby..." She spoke quietly. Will's face lit up, and he grabbed Djaq into his arms, and smothered her with kisses, putting his hands on her stomach, he pulled her even closer.

Diana looked at Much, and then said, "Can we have one next?" He laughed and pulled her into another kiss, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Allan bringing Iris towards him.

The King looked around at all the happy couples, laughed and clapped his hands together, "Let's go then!"

* * *

A few hours later, the men still hadn't come back, and Marian and Djaq were getting restless. Diana and Iris had worn themselves out and were asleep, and they had left Marian and Djaq pacing. They turned to each other, looked at the other two, and crept out.

When they looked out on the fight, it was only the Sheriff left, all of the men surrounding him, they were _talking_! The women sneaked forwards, The Sheriff was beside a wall, they could hide around the corner. Marian coughed, and the Sheriff turned around, he took one look at them, saw Marian's belly, saw a flash of of a sword, his eyes rolled up, and next thing they knew he was on the floor.

Everyone broke out in cheers, and villagers poured from their houses. But Robin and Will ran forwards with angry glares, but before they could start yelling, Marian let out a yell, and grabbed her pregnant tummy as her waters broke.

**_TE HE! Her waters have broken! And, that's what I didn't tell you, I forgot I was bringing Carter back, smiles evilly_**

**_Please review! XD_**


	10. Five years later

**_This is really an epilogue, really...sort of, anyway! Thank you every one who reviewed, and read all of this, thank you thank you thank you! And, thank you for the wonderful DeanParker, my lovely Diana! This is the end, the finale, are you sitting comfortably, good, then let's begin!_**

A few years later, the gang were in the garden of Locksley Manor, the famous Robin Hood was chasing his oldest son, Edward, while his wife, Marian, sat holding their daughter, Katherine, and tickling Harley, Much and Diana's daughter, with one hand. Her parents sat either side of her, watching Robin and Edward.

Djaq and Will, with there daughter, Jane, were sat over by the small river. Little John and Alice were watching their son chase Allan and Iris' twins, Rose and Martha. Carter was leaning against the wall of the house, laughing.

* * *

A man, dressed all in black, walked down a dusty road, he looked out at Locksley Manor, watching the only woman he had ever loved, holding another man's daughter. "Marian..." He sighed, he had killed her, he didn't deserve her. He watched as Edward and Robin ran to her, and wrapped their arms around her, Robin kissed her. He still felt jealous, "I'm so sorry, my Love..." He whispered sincerly, and he walked away.

* * *

Marian looked up, as she heard a whisper in the wind, she saw him walk away, a tear escaped her green eyes and she said, "I am too, Guy, I am too!" Then she turned her attention back to Harley, who was trying to escape, "Everything is good!" 

"Yes, my Love, Good!" Robin whispered to her, hugging her, watching Guy walk away, in front of them.

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_And, who spotted my Doctor Who parts? Just had to do it, Rose and Martha! YAY! Anyway, for those who didn't understand, this was about 5 years later, They all have kids, who aren't that old, basically,_**

**_Robin and Marian- Edward (5)and Katherine(3)_**

**_Will and Djaq- Jane(4ish)_**

**_Allan and Iris- Rose and Martha (3)_**

**_Much and Diana- Harley (3ish), and expecting!_**

**_Little John and Alice- (LL) John (I'm guessing about 10)and expecting!_**

**_That was just incase you didn't quite catch everything!_**

**_Thanks again! XD And for the final time, please review!_**


End file.
